Alles gute zum Geburtstag
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "J-Ja… Ich liebe dich, meine liebe" Le volvía a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de deseo. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :O

* * *

Se levanto de la cama, con el mayor cuidado para que el castaño no se despertara, aunque no seria difícil, pues el italiano tenia el sueño muy pesado, pero se despertaba muy fácilmente cuando no sentía la presencia alemana cerca de el.

"_Ve~_" Se removía de su lugar ligeramente. "_Germania…_" Murmuraba en sueños.

Trato de no prestarle atención pues hablar en sueños era muy habitual en el, trato de buscar sus pantalones para ponérselos.

"S-Sa…" Se removía de su lugar. "Sacro…" Susurro.

El alemán lo miro de reojo, que había dicho el italiano? Se abrocho los pantalones y busco su camisa.

"… Sacro Imperio Romano" Se le formo una pequeña sonrisa al chico del rizo.

Esta bien… Que! Si el italiano continuaba hablando en sueños, el alemán le prepararía un pastel de wurst!

Pero es que el castaño solo podía soñar con Alemania… Esperen… Que?

El ojiazul movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, los celos lo estaban venciendo… Pero si nunca le había pasado algo asi! Con alguien que actualmente ha desaparecido por mucho tiempo?

'_Nein!_' Pensó el rubio.

"_Geloso…_ Huh?" Escucho una voz a su espalda.

"Imperio Romano" Lo miro de reojo. "Que haces aquí?"

"No puedo ver a mi nieto en su _cumpleanno!_" Se cruzaba de brazos.

"N-No…!" Trataba de calmarse.

Acaso todos los italianos lo ponían nervioso?

"E-Es solo que no te he visto en mucho tiempo… E _Italien_ siempre esta dormido cuando vienes…"

"_Hera Hera~_ Es cierto" Sonreía torpemente.

"Y-Y… No tienes a otros nietos que visitar?" Se refería a Romano y Seborga.

"Y-Yo…! Tienes idea de cómo me golpearan e insultaran cuando me vean?" Decía riendo nervioso al final.

"_Ja_"

"Pero basta de eso… También estoy aquí por que no pude evitar verte así de irritado… _Hera Hera~_"

"No estoy celoso" Se ponía rojo de la cara.

"Nunca dije que estuviera celoso, _Hera Hera~_"

Alemania gruño un poco.

"No he sabido mucho de Sacro Imperio Romano desde hace mucho…" Ponía una mano en su barbilla. "Pero creo que fue una persona muy importante" Se acercaba a la cama para ver a su nieto.

"Como sabes eso?" Lo miro alzando una ceja rubia y cruzándose de brazos.

"_Italia_ solía mirar al cielo y hablarme sobre algunas cosas" Le acariciaba el cabello sin tocar su rizo y sonreía tiernamente. "Pero eso fue hace mucho" Se giraba para verlo. "_Ciao Germania_" Salía por la puerta.

"_Warten…!_" Corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya no encontró a nadie.

Volvió al cuarto y se coloco la camisa, se aseguro de que estuviera abrochada y se dirigió al cuarto de Austria.

Toco la puerta con los nudillos varias veces.

"Quien diablos es a esta hora?" Se quejaba. "_Preußen?_ Vete de aquí!" Advertía.

El alemán suspiro y siguió tocando la puerta. "_Österreich_, soy yo… _Deutschland_"

"Que quieres?"

"Hablar contigo"

Sabes que? Es muy temprano! No puedes esperar unas horas mas?"

"_Nein_"

Escucho como el austriaco suspiraba rendido y bajaba de la cama para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. "Que quieres?" Dijo de mala gana.

"Puedo pasar?" Se encogía de hombros.

"_Ja_" Se hacia a un lado para que pasara el rubio. "Que necesitas?" Cerraba la puerta.

"Necesito saber un poco sobre Sacro Imperio Romano"

Mientras pasaban las horas, Italia seguía durmiendo algo intranquilo. "_G-Germania…_" Murmuraba con un sonrojo.

Hasta que el reloj despertador sonó y provoco que el italiano despertara.

"_Ve~_" Abría los ojos lentamente y bostezaba.

"_Ve~ Germania…_" Se giro sobre si mismo hacia donde debería estar el alemán ya a estas horas, despierto.

"_Ve~!_" Se impresiono al no encontrarlo. "_Germania!_" Se levanto de la cama y salió a buscarlo.

"_Ve~_ Hoy es mi _cumpleanno_" Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina donde supuestamente creía que estaría el rubio.

Abrió las puertas de la cocina y su sonrisa se borro al ver que no había nadie, y que en la mesa reposaban los ingredientes para hacer un pastel y pasta.

Como buen amante de la comida que era, decidió comenzar a cocinar el mismo.

Mientras tanto Alemania despertaba del sillón de Austria, pues se había quedado dormido, salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado de no despertar al austriaco cerro la puerta y se encamino a la cocina.

"_Ve~_" Escucho un pequeño murmuro.

Italia ya estaba despierto? Pues que hora era, por que el italiano nunca ha sido muy madrugador.

Sin hacer ruido se acerco al castaño y envolvió su estrecha cintura con sus brazos.

"_V-Ve~!_" Se estremeció el menor al sentir la fría punta de la nariz alemana hundiéndose en su cuello.

"Que haces?" Murmuro el rubio aspirando un poco de su cuello. "Se supone que yo debería cocinar hoy" Le dedico un beso en la mejilla.

"_V-Ve~_ P-Pero…"

No le dio oportunidad al italiano de contestar y lo giro para verlo de frente, juntando su frente con la de el.

"_A-Alles gute zum Geburtstag…_" Murmuro el alemán nervioso.

"_Ve~_" Sonreía. "_Germania_ no olvido mi _cumpleanno_" Su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha y le daba un beso en los labios.

"_J-Ja…!_" Se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

"_Ve~ Grazie_" Le besaba de nuevo.

Por lo que esta vez el ojiazul acepto gustoso y estrecho el cuerpo del italiano hacia e suyo, llevando el beso un poco mas lejos, lamiendo el labio del menor para que dejase a su lengua probar su boca.

"_V-Ve~_" Logro articular el menor después de haber roto el beso por falta de aire.

"_Ve~ Ti amo_" Le sonrió infantilmente y envolvió el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

"_J-Ja… Ich liebe dich, meine liebe_" Le volvía a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de deseo.

Queriendo devorar los labios del menor, lo alzo sobre su regazo haciendo que el italiano envolviera sus piernas en su cintura, algo sorprendido por su acción.

Besar al alemán siempre lograba embriagarlo de amor y deseo, por otra parte su lengua siempre tenia un sabor a wurst y cerveza que al italiano lograba fascinante.

Miro de reojo el frasco de cerezas que llevaría el pastel con la lata de crema batida, una sonrisa se le formo en los labios y los tomo sin pensar.

"_Ve~_ Podemos jugar con esto?"

"_Ja!_" Sonreía el alemán satisfecho y cargando llevaba al italiano hasta su habitación de nuevo.

* * *

Que les parecio este OneShot? X3 Aun me falta hacer el especial Spamano por su cumpleaños  
Y eso seria todo. :B Pero luego pense: 'Que hay de Seborga? LOL' xDU  
Reviews? o,o Lean mis demas fics~! C:

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
